ZekuRave
by supersam4ever08
Summary: Raven is a young boy who lives in Twilight Town. One night he wakes up in the city street, but something is strangly wrong... I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING BUT IT'LL MAKE MORE SENSE WHEN I POST 'THE SCHEMER'S APPRENTICE! Warning; Zexion OC YAOI


Raven couldn't believe his eyes.

He was home…but yet he wasn't.

Everything was the same,but there wasn't a soul in sight,something that never happened in this town.

Raven looked around in shock as he finally noticed that Sarah and Drake, his loyal friends, weren't with him.

Swallowing loudly,Raven pulled out the daggers he kept strapped to his back thanks to a very thick leather belt.

Even Raven had to admit,he felt a little frightened.

Why was he here...was his friends here?

A sound behind immerged behind him and he swung around quickly,holding the daggers out with a stretched arm, aimed at whoever dared to grace the clearing with their presence.

Raven felt his brilliantly orange eyes widen as he recognized the figure cloaked in black.

They were definitely an Organization XIII member,maybe one of the ones stalking the town.

Raven scowled deeply at the figure before him as they continued to saunter towards him.

Even though the teenager couldn't see their face, they were still menacing to him..

His hands gripped the handles of the magical daggers whilst gritting his teeth as the figure stood a few feet away from him.

Honestly,he didn't feel that threatened by this member as he could quite easily tell that this member was much shorter and thinner than the other members he had the misfortune of coming into contact with, but yet something about this member made him nervous at the same time.

"It's nice to finally make your acquaintance," the surprisingly deep voice said and Raven tilted his head as he stared at the small black hole from where the hood had been pulled so far onto his head that you couldn't see the face of the Organization member."Raven."

The figure flipped his hood off in a somewhat dramatic motion, revealing a beautifully sculptured face that was half hidden by slate colored hair.

The man's aqua colored eyes penetrated Raven like knifes and he felt himself flinch a little as he turned his body so he was now facing him properly, he swallowed hard as he prepped his daggers, getting ready to fight.

"And who the hell are you?" Raven spat angrily as he focused on the small slate haired man who stared at him blankly as if Raven was already boring him.

"I...am the Cloaked Schemer," the man replied dryly and folded his strong arms across his chest as he observed the teenager before him.

He had to admit that Raven was an odd looking boy, with that obscenely black spiky hair, he was surprised that his fellow members hadn't been sliced in half by it.

"You're actual name, not your stupid pet name!" Raven yelled and took a step backwards as the man suddenly held his hand out before him as if to summon a weapon.

He was just about to throw his daggers at the slate haired man but froze in mid swing as he realized the man was merely telling him to be quiet.

"If you would allow me to finish,"Aqua orbs rolled at the boys impatience and a sigh flew form his thin lips."Zexion is what I am known as in the Organization,"

Raven raised his eyebrows at the strange name.

He couldn't help but notice how ridiculous it was...seriously,how many people do you bump into in the 'normal world' called Zexion?

"So what the hell do you want?" Raven growled and felt his breath hitch in his throat as a leather clad hand brushed against shoulder.

He looked up to see how close Zexion was to his face and backed away quickly, swinging at him with the daggers,but his eyes widened as it went straight through Zexion as if he were a ghost.

_What the fuck is this shit? _Raven stood still in shock for a few minuets, staring at Zexion who was just standing there now completely silent as if he were a living doll.

Raven shook his head out of his trance before he began to swing wildly at him, screaming in anger as every time he swung, it just went straight through Zexion like breath entering air, it had no effect on him.

A chuckled sang from his side and Raven let out a yell as he felt two extremely strong arms capture his waist tightly and firmly.

Zexion he had been fighting and talking with faded in a puff of black smoke,and Raven gasped as he let go of the daggers, his arms also trapped by the slate haired man who had pulled Raven around in a half circle so that they had their backs to the daggers that was abandoned on the street.

"You know," Zexion's voice purred into Raven's ear as one of his hands slipped up the boys chest until his hand was cradling Raven's chin.

"I never expected,"

He gently made Raven move his head to the side so that his neck was exposed.

"for you,"

His mouth neared the flesh.

"to be so utterly adorable."

His lips placed a single soft, lingering kiss on the side of Raven's neck and Zexion smirked slightly as he felt Raven shudder in his grasp.

"Get your hands off of me!" Raven shouted as he snapped out of whatever daydream Zexion had put him in and began to struggle in his arms.

But it hurt,as his head was still turned to the side and the arm that was around the front of his stomach had tightened,causing him to cry out in pain.

"So adorable," Zexion whispered as his tongue slowly ran up the side of Raven's neck, a loud whimper bubbled in Raven's throat as he struggled to get out of the man's arms.

His eyes flew open as he suddenly heard screaming, his heart hammering like the beak of a psychopathic woodpecker as he saw that the screams belonged to none other than his two best friends,Sarah and Drake.

They were burning in a raging fire in the middle of the street,and he screamed for them.

This couldn't be happening, he felt tears stream down his face as he watched them both claw their hands in his direction as if they were trying to grasp his hands.

"Drake!" Raven shouted and cried out in agony as he saw the boy fall and get completely over taken by the flames.

"Sarah!" She too fell into the flames.

Raven screamed uncontrollably as his eyes squeezed shut, tears falling like rivers down his cheeks, he couldn't believe it.

His friends…were gone.

He stiffened as he heard a deep chuckle flutter into his ears and he spun around in Zexion's arms, rage clearly visible on his face as he moved his hand sharply to grasp his daggers,but his hand was quickly grasped by Zexion's.

"That will happen if you don't do as I say," Zexion whispered to him and Raven looked at him with wide eyes.

_They aren't...dead?_

"W-what?" Raven stammered as he spun around again, the fire was no longer there and neither were his friends, "but…I saw," he winced and whimpered as Zexion pulled him by his hand up against his body.

"Merely an illusion," Zexion explained simply and Raven felt Zexion's other hand slip to his lower back.

His breath was against his neck and Raven swallowed hard as he felt the man's soft lips softly brushed his neck again,so softly that Raven barely felt it.

It just felt as if a feather as stroked his skin and he arched his head backwards, intending for Zexion to understand that he didn't want this but it sent another signal to the man who now had more flesh to ravish.

He put his lips on the boy's neck and smiled a little as he felt the pulse on them, his tongue poked out and licked in a long stroke upwards before he allowed his teeth to bite the teen hard on the side of his neck.

Raven yelped and unintentionally arched his back, pressing his body against Zexion's.

Zexion moaned softly as he bit harder, a trail of scarlet oozing from the bite mark he had made, he pulled away so he could then lick the mark clean.

"You want your friends to be safe," Zexion murmured as he unzipped his long Organization XIII coat and peeled it off of his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor in a heap.

Raven nodded as he looked at the man, finally knowing what the Organization wore underneath their coats.

Zexion was dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black jeans so that they wouldn't become a nuisance underneath the coat.

"You want to see them again," Zexion noted and looked at the boy who met his eyes nervously as he nodded.

Raven wanted to strangle himself.

He was allowing himself to get seduced by an Organization member, for all he knew the other members could all be watching behind the illusion that was swirling around him…if it was an illusion that is.

"Then be a good boy and allow me to have this." Zexion said suddenly serious.

If Raven wasn't mistaken, he also heard the sound of sadness in the Nobodies voice.

"Raven Suzuki,grant me this chance,and you may go free afterwards. I shall make sure your friends will be safe."

Raven found himself kneeling on the floor in pain as Zexion grabbed his wrist and dug his nails into his skin.

"I'll make you anyway." Zexion threatened and Raven grunted in agony as Zexion twisted his arm around his back and he was pushed forcefully onto the floor.

His head smacked against the hard concrete and fresh tears sprung to his eyes as Zexion straddled him.

Zexion's face still had no expression which frightened Raven more than anything.

He couldn't tell what he was thinking, where as when he had been with Sarah or Drake, he had always been able to tell what they were thinking, but this guy…nothing about him told him what he was thinking.

His expression was completely neutral, almost as if he was incapable of emotion.

Zexion raised his eyebrow at the boy, rolling his eyes a little before he unclasped the blue and green harmonica necklace around Raven's neck, tossing it behind him.

He roughly pulled Raven's shirt off of him, causing the boy to whimper.

Raven let out a quiet moan as he Zexion began to kiss him harshly on his chest, his long slate fringe tickling Raven's stomach as Zexion kissed his way up Raven's slim body.

Raven's neck seemed to be Zexion's favorite body part,as he seemed to linger his lips there more than his chest.

He then proceeded upwards, his lips finally resting onto Raven's who felt his heart thud hard against his chest.

Raven started to feel a little confused as he allowed Zexion's tongue to slip into his mouth,his hands holding Raven's face.

Raven pulled away quickly as he took his a well needed gasp of air and panted as he watched Zexion remove his black shirt slowly, revealing the surprisingly well toned body hidden underneath.

He wasn't muscular, but he wasn't extremely skinny either as Raven had earlier thought, he was actually a normal size.

Raven cursed himself as he found his eyes trailing over Zexion's chest and strong arms as the man got onto his knees and unzipped his boots slowly and seductively.

His eyes were always spying on Raven's reaction, knowing that even though the boy wasn't willing to do this, he was going to enjoy it regardless.

Raven's heart had never been this active before, he was beginning to sweat and panic as Zexion climbed over him until his hands rested either side of the brunette's head, his fingers getting buried in the sand a little bit.

Zexion smirked as Raven tried to hide his face with his gloved hands.

"I would never have guessed that you would be so shy." Zexion said out loud and Raven looked up at him, his eyes narrowing slightly at the arrogance he had just heard.

Raven suddenly raised his hips as he gasped loudly, feeling the sweet caress of Zexion's now ungloved hand run up and down against his slightly erect dick.

"S-stop!" Raven shouted as he involuntarily thrusted into the bluenette's hand and groaned softly as he heard Zexion chuckle darkly into his ear, his breath brushing down his ear and slightly down his cheek bone.

"You know that's not what you want," Zexion purred and jerked Raven in a rough motion, smirking as a low groan escaped the younger teens's lip.

Zexion's aqua eyes were gleaming as he stopped moving his hand and sat on Raven's stomach again, admiring the boy underneath him for a while.

Raven tried to get his breath back. Sweat had formed on his forehead,his brown fringe sticking to it slightly.

"No wonder both of your friends are so infatuated with you," Zexion whispered to himself as pushed Raven's legs up so that they bent as his feet rested on the sand.

Raven stammered as he watched the elder pull both his sneakers and his cargo pants off,his eyes widening as the heat rushed to his face.

Zexion's hand skillfully dove for his dick again and he began to stroke very slowly, feeling aroused himself by the low groans a innocent whimpers Raven was unwillingly letting fall out of his mouth,squirming under the touches.

"Please!" Raven nearly shrieked and Zexion stopped for a moment to gaze up at the boy who was now clinging to him desperately which caused a sly smirk to appear to the elders lips.

What had happened to the powerful warrior Raven Suzuki? Because right now the only thing Zexion could see in his eyes was an extremely submissive teenager.

"Please?" Zexion chuckled and jolted a little as he felt Raven's nails dig into his back as his own hand jerked across Raven's still hidden dick.

"You wanted this, so why are you taking so long!" Raven snapped angrily.

He resisted the urge to sink his teeth into the bare shoulder his face was pressed up against.

Raven couldn't believe he was about to admit this, but…Zexion was intoxicating.

Everything about him now aroused Raven even more,especially his dark personality.

"I want you to be screaming, I want my chance to be the best chance that has ever happened," Zexion hissed before he forced Raven onto his back again before undoing his belt and shoving his jeans down his slim legs so that both of them were in their boxers.

Raven's were dark green,and they used to be baggy before this scenario kicked itself off.

Zexion's were black and blue checkered boxers with a clear sign of excitement showing.

The sight made Raven place his own hand over his crotch but Zexion slapped it away.

"No touching," he scowled and Raven's eyes flickered with fright.

"That's _my _job," he added seductively as he began to suck on Raven's earlobe, whilst his hands pulled Raven's boxers away,allowing his erection to be free and stand proud,becoming cold from the air that was still swirling around them.

"Z-Zexion!" Raven yelled and threw his head back as the bluenette somehow managed to move his mouth from his ear all the way down to the top of his erection.

His tongue was playing in the slit, moaning as he tasted the precum from the teenager.

"I'm surprised you friend Drake didn't get to do this first," Zexion noted out loud but Raven didn't hear.

He was moaning too loudly to hear anything else as he soon began to thrust slightly into Zexion's mouth.

"_Fuck!_," Raven groaned as he grabbed a hand full of Zexion's hair and pushed on his head,trying to get him to go faster,but Zexion wasn't having any of it and he quickly stopped sucking, his tongue now still.

Raven growled in frustration, he was _so _close and he couldn't even cum, _god _how he wanted to.

"Move god damn it!" he cried and he mentally slapped himself for allowing those words to even leave his lips.

Zexion sniggered causing vibrations to shiver up Raven's length and his body.

He stared at the elder who was also looking back at him, his aqua eyes had somehow become softer during the time period.

"I never knew that the Great Warrior would be so sexually frustrated that he has to _beg _someone…" Zexion ran his tongue up the side of Raven's dick, "to _suck him off_."

Zexion finished before he enveloped Raven in his mouth again and began to bob his head quickly, his hands were stretched out of Raven's stomach so it was more comfortable for him as he hadn't expected such a young boy to be so well endowed.

"Tastes so good..." Zexion purred as his eyes fluttered shut, his tongue twirling around the top before he went down so he almost had the whole thing in his mouth, eliciting moans from Raven each time.

"I wouldn't have to-" Raven let out a loud moan, "beg if you didn't fucking _stop_!"

Raven began to breathe quicker, his heart hammering in his ears as his eyes slammed shut, his hips constantly thrusting into Zexion's mouth, getting faster each time he felt Zexion's tongue dip into his slit.

"Mmmmh," Zexion moaned as he stopped and grinned at Raven who was still thrusting into the air still a little, desperate for release, his small hands nearly reaching his dick before they were captured by Zexion's by the wrist.

"I said-no-touching!" Zexion snapped and Raven nodded as if to apologize.

Zexion placed a long wet kiss onto the boys lips.

"Now, what do you want me to do,Great Warrior?" Zexion said as his eyes narrowed, his lips a mere inch from the brunettes.

Raven whispered something to himself and Zexion rolled his eyes before placing a hand by his own ear and repeated his statement.

"What do you want me to do,Great Warrior?" .

"Fuck me," Raven whispered a little louder but Zexion shook his head and put his hand to his ear again.

Raven whined,frustrated and moaned in desperation as Zexion removed his boxers,revealing the item that Raven had wanted to see when his mind had first started to tell him he was liking this.

He rushed forwards, his mouth automatically wrapping around Zexion who was shocked by his actions and moaned erotically as Raven began to bob his head quickly, almost as if he was an expert.

"Raven!" Zexion grunted as the boys raked his nails down the front of Zexion's chest.

"Fuck me," Raven snarled as he eventually pulled away, Zexion's hand tangled in his black spikes.

Zexion smiled a little as he pushed Raven onto his back again so he was pressed into the sand and he spread his legs apart, nearly groaning just from the sight of him.

Zexion stuck two fingers into Raven's mouth who gladly began to suck on them, moaning cutely as he held the man's arm in both hands whilst he coated Zexion's fingers with his saliva.

"In they go," Zexion sang to himself as he pulled his fingers out of Raven's mouth and straight into the ring of muscle that was just begging to be played with.

"Nah!" Raven cried and put his hands over his mouth, not realizing that it would hurt that much, and he shuddered once he felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"You're all done," Zexion exclaimed and Raven removed his hands from his mouth and placed them tightly around Zexion's shoulders as the man was now supporting his weight above him.

Zexion kissed Raven deeply before he entered him with an almighty thrust, the teenager squealing into his mouth as his nails cut into his skin as he tried to adjust and relax to reduce the pain.

As soon as he saw Raven's face relax a little, Zexion began to move his hips swiftly in and out of the boy, moaning at how tight he was and how he could feel every inch of himself slipping in and out of him.

_Drake,Sarah, I hope you never find out what I did to keep you safe. _Raven thought shamefully as he let out a loud groan as he moved his hips to match Zexion's hard and fast pace, his thoughts kept on zoning in and zoning out.

Zexion was just so…so...so _good_.

"Z-Zexion!" Raven panted as Zexion hit something inside of him that made his body shiver and heat up dramatically, he arched his back and threw his head to the side, mouth wide open with explicates and moans echoing from it.

Zexion's eyes were alive with pleasure as he eyed the neck now exposed to him and his lips dived onto it, smothering it in little kisses, sucks and bites as he thrusted quicker into Raven's backside.

"Fuck," Zexion grunted as he felt a warm sticky substance splash onto his chest and he looked up to see the look on Raven's face.

Zexion went wide eyed as he came at that moment, slightly embarrassed that just his face made him reach his end.

Raven panted and shook as Zexion pulled out of him, he watched as the elder got up, breathing heavily, and got changed back into his clothes,.

Although he knew that this was just to protect his friends, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he would never have this again with Zexion.

"I can die in ecstasy now," Zexion whispered to himself, knowing that he would soon be leaving both the Organization and the world very soon.

Zexion zipped up his Organization coat and turned to Raven who was struggling to sort his cargo pants out.

"Your friends will be safe now,Great Warrior," he said harshly and lifted his hand to summon a dark corridor, a large black and purple swirling circle appeared in front of Zexion.

He turned one last time to see Raven, who was staring at him somewhat sadly which made Zexion realize the nervous feeling he felt, was actually guilt for using Raven for his last chance of release.

Zexion gave Raven a large genuine smile of a 'thank you' before he disappeared into the dark corridor, leaving Raven on the small piece of streetside that soon faded in square shapes back into Hollow Bastion.

Which is where he found himself laying in a small comfortable bed, with his friends Drake and Sarah standing around him,looking relieved their friend had returned to them.


End file.
